Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière
by Laael
Summary: The GazettE   Reita x Ruki / Aoi x Uruha  Reita ne sait plus quoi faire pour se faire remarquer par son chanteur. Aoi est rejeté par Uruha... Mais tout peut changer...


Reita reposa sa basse dans un coin du studio. Encore une fois, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, et il était très en avance au studio. Il n'était que huit heures du matin, et les autres allaient arriver vers neuf heures et demi, voir dix heures. D'un côté ça le gênait, car il se sentait horriblement seul depuis quelques temps. Mais il n'osait pas appeler Uruha, il devait être avec une fille quelconque. Et Aoi aussi. Kai lui, devait dormir, ou bien préparer son petit-déjeuner. Ruki, lui, devait pioncer dans son lit, avec la moue que Reita aimait tant... D'un autre côté, son avance l'arrangeait car ça lui permettait de réfléchir en paix. Sans un Uruha qui tente de lui arracher les vers du nez, aidé par Aoi. Sans un Kai qui vante fièrement les bien-faits des jus de pommes. Et un Ruki qui pique une crise pour rien.

Il regarda le tableau de liège sur le mur à côté de la porte. Le programme y était affiché, ainsi que des photos de leur dernière séance. Il regarda celles du chanteur. Reita ne l'avait pas encore vu dans son nouveau look. Il n'avait changé que la veille, et il n'avait pas eut le temps de lui montrer. La couleur châtain clair lui allait bien. Et les fringues aussi. Mais il était clair que ce qui lui allait le mieux, c'était les lunettes qu'il mettait de temps à autre... Reita poussa un soupir, et repris sa basse, reprenant par la même occasion la composition qu'ils avaient commencé la semaine d'avant. Il attrapa un stylo, et nota ce qui lui passait par la tête sur une partition, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure, les yeux plissés, d'un air concentré. Il jouait, puis notait ce qu'il trouvait joli, et qui collait avec la mélodie des guitares.

Uruha ouvrit la porte du studio. S'apercevant qu'elle était ouverte, il fronça les sourcils, soudainement inquiet pour ses guitares qu'il laissait toujours au studio. Il entra, essayant d'être discret pour surprendre le voleur. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant le son de la basse, et en voyant un Reita concentré sur une partition.

« Tu es bien matinal dit moi. » lança-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Reita leva la tête, eut un sourire, puis retourna sur sa partition. Uruha enleva sa veste, la suspendit à côté de celle de son meilleur ami, et balança son sac à travers la pièce, le faisant tomber sur le canapé. Il attrapa ensuite sa guitare, et se mit à l'accorder. Il fit une moue satisfaite, et reposa son instrument et vint s'installer aux côtés du bassiste.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? » demanda-t-il en le poussant légèrement.

Le bassiste haussa les épaules, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son papier. Uruha insista en le poussa affectueusement.

« J'arrive pas à dormir. » lâcha-t-il finalement, d'une voix légèrement cassée.

« Oh, sexy la voix matinale ! » s'amusa Uruha en riant de bon coeur.

« Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrive plus à dormir... » enchaina-t-il, ne prêtant aucune attention à la remarque.

« Tu veux en parler ? Il doit t'arriver quelque chose de très grave pour que tu ais du mal à dormir...

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit grave...

-Vraiment ? Dixit la grosse marmotte toujours en retard habituellement.

-Je t'emmerde. » lança Reita avec un sourire.

Uruha éclata de rire, et laissa son ami replonger dans sa composition. Aoi les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, et Uruha évita soigneusement son regard, faisant mine de s'intéresser à la partition. Reita le laissa et s'approcha de son ami, le regardant d'un air interrogateur.

« Laisse tomber... »

souffla-t-il, l'air blessé. Reita haussa les sourcils, mais n'insista pas, et s'approcha de la machine à café, préparant le second petit-déjeuner de la journée. Aoi et Uruha là, ça signifiait que Maman Kai allait arrivé d'ici deux minutes, et Ruki un quart d'heure. Mais ils pourraient parler composition en l'attendant. Il attrapa une panière de viennoiseries et la tendit au guitariste anciennement brun, et maintenant... Blond très clair. Aoi attrapa un croissant, et le grignota du bout des lèvres. Le bassiste attrapa un jus de pomme pour Kai, comptant les secondes dans sa tête. Dix. Neuf. Huit. Sept. Six. Cinq. Quatre. Trois. Deux...

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » lança la voix joyeuse de Kai.

Reita se tourna pour lui sourire, puis repris la préparation du déjeuner. Kai s'approcha, et piqua le jus de pomme posé sur la table avec un sourire de remerciement. Ils s'installèrent sur la table basse, et sortirent tous leurs partitions, faisant attention aux tasses et au panier de viennoiseries.

« Bon, Ruki-Kun arrive dans... Vingt minutes ! » annonça Kai en regardant sa montre. « Mais avant de commencer, je voudrais savoir ce qui va pas entre vous deux. Sinon je parle de jus de pomme jusqu'à ce que Ruki arrive. »

Les deux guitaristes se regardèrent, et Uruha baissa brusquement la tête.

« Rien qui te regarde Kai-Kun...

-Dans ce cas, je veux savoir si ça va nous faire chier pendant la dernière répétition.

-Non, t'inquiète pas... » marmonna doucement Aoi.

Il hocha la tête, d'un air très sérieux, et ils commencèrent à parler de leur morceaux, faisant abstraction de leur problème. Uruha jouait nerveusement avec ses cheveux, repensant à la veille. Au manque de sommeil. À Aoi, malgré lui.

_« Ruwa..?_

_-Haï ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Aoi..?_

_-Uruha, je... J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose... »_

Aoi lui lança un regard discret, il avait l'air pensif, mais son regard n'était pas fixé sur les partitions. Il regardait dans le vide. Pensait-il à la veille..? Il serra les lèvres. Jamais il aurait du lui dire. Ou alors, lui dire après le concert.

« BONJOUR BANDE DE VIEUX ! » hurla Ruki en entrant.

Les quatre musiciens eurent un sursaut, et tournèrent la tête vers le chanteur peu discret. Il éclata de rire, et alla les saluer. Il câlina Kai longuement. Fit une bise aux guitaristes, et enlaça aussi longuement le bassiste, humant discrètement son odeur. Il s'écarta de lui, légèrement à regret, et se planta derrière son micro, décidant du début de la répétition.

« Euh... Ruki, on parle des compositions...

-Oh, je viens ! » annonça-t-il en s'affalant sur les genoux de son coussin personnel : Reita.

Le bassiste fut parcouru d'un frisson, le bras de Ruki pris place dans sa nuque, et il se cala contre son torse. Reita se sentit rougir, et remercia le ciel du mauvais temps qui faisait qu'il portait un bandeau qui cachait la moitié de son visage. Kai reprit son discours par rapport au rythme, et tous l'écoutèrent, sauf Ruki qui avait plus l'air de s'ennuyer que d'écouter.

Plusieurs fois, le chanteur fut tenté de caresser les cheveux du blond, et il se retenait au dernier moment. Que dirait-il si il l'apprenait ? C'est pour ça qu'il ne voulait rien lui dire. Il osa quand même poser sa tête sur son épaule, pour faire comprendre son ennui, et juste sentir son odeur encore une fois. Kai décréta le début des vrais répétitions, à la grande joie du chanteur, et tout le monde se mit en place. Il firent le programme de leur concert, essayant de s'amuser, sans faire de fausses notes, et sans se casser la figure.

Ruki joua avec son micro à chaque fois que le batteur parlait pour mettre des trucs au point niveau rythme avec Reita. Le chanteur le dévorait du regard à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, quand il pensait qu'ils étaient trop concentrés dans leurs instruments. Kai annonça quinze minutes de pause au bout de deux heures, et Aoi sortit fumer, suivit du bassiste. Uruha alla chercher de quoi grignoter, laissant Kai et Ruki seuls. Le chanteur était penché sur les paroles de leur nouvelle chanson, sous le regard attentif de leur leader.

« Tu le dévores du regard. » affirma-t-il.

Ruki redressa la tête et le regarda.

« De qui ? » demanda-t-il.

« Reita, qui d'autre ?

-Non... Je le dévore pas du regard.

-OK... tu le déshabille du regard.

-Mais naaaan ! » affirma le chanteur à son tours.

« Qui a déshabillé qui ? » demanda Reita en entrant.

« Ruki et... » commença Kai. « Une fille ! » ajouta-t-il sous le regard insistant du chanteur.

Reita se figea. Il avait le dos tourné, et il baissa légèrement la tête. Il se tourna brusquement, et regarda Kai.

« Il reste combien de temps de répétition ?

-Euh... je sais pas, pourquoi ?

-J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi, j'ai pas dormi et je me sens pas bien... » mentit-il à moitié.

« J... Euh... Ben rentre, on en répétera vite fait demain.

-Merci Kai. »

Il s'approcha, enlaça brièvement Kai en guise de remerciement, fit un signe de tête au chanteur, sans pour autant le regarder. Serra la main du guitariste à l'entrée. Et monta dans sa voiture, pour rouler le plus vite vers son appartement. Son téléphone sonna plusieurs fois, Leech résonnant dans l'habitacle. Mais il ne décrocha pas. Leech, c'était Uruha, et il n'avait aucune envie de parler à qui que ce soit. Il se gara dans le parking souterrain de son immeuble, claqua la porte de sa voiture, et enfonça le portable dans son jean. Il se dirigea vers la cage d'escalier, arriva dans le hall, et entra dans l'ascenseur. Une main bloqua la fermeture des portes. La tête d'Uruha se montra, et il monta dans l'ascenseur avec lui.

« Jaloux ? » demanda le guitariste.

Reita secoua négativement la tête, et poussa un soupir. Pourquoi habitaient-ils dans le même immeuble ? Mais, heureusement, pas au même étage. La mélodie de l'ascenseur lui tapait sur les nerfs. Il tapa nerveusement le sol avec son pied. Uruha le regardait du coin de l'oeil.

« Tu savais pour Aoi ..? »

Le bassiste leva la tête et regarda le brun.

« À quel sujet ?

-Ses sentiments...

-Oui. Mais je savais aussi pour toi. Tu ne lui as rien dit ?

-Non... J'ose pas.

-T'es vraiment con, tu devrais en profiter, c'est réciproque bordel.

-Oui. Je dois l'appeler ?

-Non. Tu l'invites chez toi. »

Uruha hocha la tête. Il écoutait toujours son ami, et se rangeait souvent à ses opinions. L'ascenseur fit un petit « Ding ! » et la porte s'ouvrit sur l'étage du guitariste. Les portes se refermèrent, et Reita monta au sixième étage, juste au dessus de chez Uruha. Il descendit de l'appareil, et se dirigea vers son appartement. Il l'ouvrit, et alluma les lumières avant d'ouvrir les volets.

Il appuya sur un bouton de sa chaîne hi-fi, laissant résonner un tube quelconque des Sex Pistols dans la pièce. Il secouait la tête en rythme, et enlevait son jean et sa veste en même temps. Il balança ses fringues dans la panière à linge sale, et ouvrit son frigo, à la recherche d'une bouteille de LifeGuard. Son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Reila. Ça, c'était Ruki... Il regarda son écran, et lança le téléphone contre le mur, le faisant éclater en plusieurs morceaux.

« Merde ! »

Il ramassa les débris de son téléphone et poussa un soupir. Impossible de le réparer. L'écran brisé en plusieurs petits morceaux. Il ouvrit un tiroir pour sortir une boite de téléphone neuve. A force, il en avait acheté plusieurs d'avance. Il l'alluma après avoir mis sa carte SIM. Et, déjà, il avait quatre appels en absences de chaque membres du groupe.

« Bordel, mais j'ai dit que j'étais fatigué. C'est comme ça qu'ils me foutent la paix ? » siffla-t-il.

Il appela le batteur, et tomba sur la messagerie. Il posa son téléphone sur la table basse, et s'enferma dans sa chambre, se roulant en boule sous les draps frais. Il ferma les yeux, et laissa le sommeil l'envahir. Il rêva de Ruki, pour la énième fois. À chaque fois il rêvait qu'il lui disait tout ce qu'il avait sur le coeur, et ce qui s'en suivait. Des choses peu catholiques. Il se réveilla en sursaut. Les draps couverts de sueurs, son corps tremblant. Le bandeau qu'il avait oublié d'enlevé s'était détaché et trainait à côté de son oreiller. Et à chaque fois, c'était dur d'accepter la vérité. Il sentit une ou deux larmes couler le long de sa joue.

Il l'essuya d'un mouvement de la main et se leva. Il entra dans le bac de douche et laissa l'eau couler le long de son corps. Il sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette noire autour de la taille. Il retourna dans le salon, et regarda son téléphone. Il dormait depuis deux heures. Et une vingtaine d'appels en absence, ainsi qu'une dizaine de messages. Tous de Ruki. Décidément... Il composa le numéro du chanteur, et attendit qu'il réponde. Il décrocha à la sixième tonalité.

« Moshi-Moshi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'as appelé environ 25 fois ? » attaqua Reita.

« Uh... Je me faisais du soucis... » marmonna-t-il.

« Tu es parti soudainement, et tu m'as pas dit au revoir... Je m'inquiétait.

-Je l'ai dit : J'étais fatigué. Je viens de dormir deux heures. J'ai cassé mon téléphone. Et … Et rien. »

Il allait ajouter quelque chose qui ne regardais pas le chanteur. Lui parler de son rêve...

« Tu n'es plus fatigué ?

-Non.

-Tu veux bien sortir avec les autres au bar ce soir ?

-... Haï, si tu veux...

-Chouette ! À 19 heures au bar habituel ?

-Haï... -OK. Bye ! » s'enthousiasma le chanteur avant de raccrocher.

« Mais pourquoi j'ai dit oui ? » marmonna-t-il à son téléphone.

Il poussa un soupir. Il était dix-huit heures quarante-cinq. Il était piégé. Il ne trouverai pas d'excuses valable et prouvable en quinze minutes. Il poussa un soupir, et entreprit de s'habiller. Il ne mit qu'un jean noir, une chemise à carreaux noir et blanc, et sa paire de chaussures favorite. Il mit son portable dans la poche de son pantalon, et sortit de chez lui. Il monta dans l'ascenseur pour la troisième fois de la journée. L'appareil s'arrêta à l'étage d'Uruha, justement pour qu'il monte, suivit d'Aoi, qui affichait plus une mine sombre qu'une mine réjouie.

« Je vous amène ? » proposa Reita.

Aoi accepta, et l'autre guitariste déclina, prétextant une course à faire. Reita s'approcha du second, et le regarda d'un air interrogateur, qui reçu un haussement d'épaule pour réponse. Ils sortirent tout les trois, et Reita entraina Aoi vers le parking. Ils montèrent dans la voiture du bassiste. Ce dernier posa son nouveau téléphone sur le support adéquat, puis démarra. Aoi éclata d'un léger rire.

« Quoi ..? » demanda Reita d'un ton étonné.

« Tu as encore pété ton téléphone ? T'es vraiment pas doué !

-Et si tu me disais pourquoi tu boudes ? Et je te dis pourquoi je l'ai cassé.

-Tu m'as dit qu'Uruha ressentait quelque chose pour moi...

-Haï.

-Tu m'as dit qu'il m'aimait... Ne ?

-Haï.

-Alors pourquoi il m'a invité chez lui pour regarder un film ?

-Je t'ai aussi dit que Ruwa est une personne qui a du mal à accepter ses sentiments, et encore plus de les dévoiler. Il les a acceptés. C'est moi qui lui ai dit de t'inviter pour qu'il te dise tout. Mais visiblement il a pas osé... Attend encore un peu.

-Tu viens de passer devant le bar.

-Je sais je vais me garer.

-Il y avait une place devant. Tu l'as raté. Avoue.

-OK ! » ria-t-il. « J'ai raté le bar !

-Et pourquoi tu l'as pété ?

-C'est compliqué

-Je suppose que tu l'as balancé, encore, contre le mur de ton salon.

-Oui.

-Mais pour quoi ?

-Je t'expliquerai quand je serai bourré, comme ça je m'en souviendrai pas.

-Reita... tu as promis.

-D'accord... Ruki. » marmonna-t-il.

Aoi écarquilla les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, et sentit le moteur de la voiture s'arrêter. Le bassiste récupéra son téléphone, et descendit de la voiture. Aoi le suivit, restant pensif. Ils entrèrent dans le bar, la musique leur défonçant les tympans. Ils s'approchèrent de leur table habituelle, et furent surpris d'être les premiers. Ils commandèrent leurs boissons, et se regardèrent quelques secondes.

« Depuis quand ? » demanda Aoi. Reita allait répondre quand la personne concernée arriva en sautillant. Il s'installa à côté d'Aoi, à contrecœur lançant un regard discret vers le bassiste. Reita regardait les danseurs, cherchant comment répondre au guitariste. Il le regarda, tournant la tête d'un coup sec, croisant brièvement le regard du chanteur.

« Longtemps. » répondit-il.

Aoi hocha la tête, avec un petit sourire, et se décala sur la banquette pour se retrouver à ses côtés. Le bassiste baissa la tête, et sentit les bras de son ami l'entourer. Il savait que le guitariste testait discrètement Ruki, mais il s'en voulait d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

« Il est jaloux. » souffla le guitariste à l'oreille de Reita.

Le bassiste se figea, et regarda Aoi, qui hocha la tête pour confirmer se qu'il venait de dire. Le bassiste se tourna vers le chanteur.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en parlant un peu fort par rapport à la musique. Ruki hocha la tête, et le suivit jusqu'au bar.

Là, il commanda une bière, et Reita récupéra son Lifeguard, et la bière d'Aoi. Ils retournèrent à leur table, et Reita repris sa place auprès du guitariste qui accueillit sa bière avec joie. Il la prit, et ne se décida à la commencer que quand il vit Uruha un verre de smirnoff à la main, le sourire aux lèvres, qui s'approchait, suivit de Kai et son célèbre jus de pomme. Ils s'installèrent aux côtés de Ruki et commencèrent à parler de tout et rien.

La soirée passa, et Ruki décréta qu'ils devait danser, et il entraina le batteur et le bassiste sur la piste. Uruha restait assis aux côtés d'Aoi, et il le regardait, sans retenue tandis que lui regardait les danseurs. D'un coup, il lui tapota l'épaule, attirant son attention. Le guitariste fit mine de n'avoir rien sentit, et Uruha insista. Au final, il tourna la tête vers lui, et le brun caressa le visage d'Aoi.

« Uru... »

Uruha plaqua ses lèvres sur celles du second guitariste. Aoi fut surpris, puis répondit à son baiser, s'approchant encore plus, l'enlaçant tendrement. Uruha s'écarta, le regardant tendrement, leurs fronts collés. Aoi posa ses mains sur la taille du brun et captura de nouveaux ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Uruha le pris sur ses genoux, le mettant carrément à califourchon sur lui.

« Ruwa... » souffla Aoi avant de le serrer contre lui. « Je t'aime. »

Uruha l'entoura de ses bras, et caressa ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Reita les regardait, avec un sourire. Il sentit une main lui tapoter l'épaule, et il se retourna. Une jeune femme plutôt bien faite, sans doute refaite, lui lança une œillade qui en disait long. Il eut un instant de réflexion, puis la laissa l'entrainer sur la piste. Il dansait près d'elle, les yeux fermés, ne pensant qu'a Ruki. Imaginant ses mains le long de ses cuisses, ou alors ses bras autours de son cou. D'un coup, il s'écarta, quittant la piste, et sortant du bâtiment pour souffler. Il s'appuya contre un mur, repassant dans sa tête les dernières minutes. Il secoua la tête, et l'appuya contre le mur, regardant le ciel. Ses pensées se tournèrent de suite vers le chanteur. Il ferma les yeux, secouant encore la tête. Il devait pass...

« Rei-Kun ? » appela la voix de Ruki.

« Merde... » souffla-t-il. « Oui Ruki ? »

Le petit chanteur s'approcha de lui et se planta en face. Il baissa la tête, jouant la carte timidité, et serra les lèvres. Il redressa enfin sa tête et le regarda.

« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose...

-Moi aussi. »

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, ouvrant la bouche en même temps, et la fermant pour laisser l'autre parler. Au final, Reita baissa la tête et ouvrit la bouche brusquement.

« Je crois que je t'aime. » lâcha-t-il.

Il écarquilla les yeux. Que venait-il de dire ? Il se traita mentalement de Baka et osa enfin redresser la tête. Ruki le regardait, la bouche ouverte. Il la referma. Et ainsi plusieurs fois. Au final, Reita s'écarta du mur, caressa brièvement son visage, et s'éloigna de lui en trainant des pieds.

« Moi aussi. » entendit-il.

Il se tourna, et regarda le chanteur. Ruki le regardait avec une moue inquiète. Reita refit le même jeu que le chanteur plus tôt. Ouvert. Fermé. Ouvert. Fermé. Puis il s'approcha de lui, et posa ses mains sur sa taille. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent, et s'effleurèrent sans se toucher. Le bassiste l'attira un peu plus contre lui, et eut un sourire en sentant une main de son chanteur se caler dans son cou, et une autre sur ses reins. Ruki effleura de nouveau ses lèvres et il lui caressa son cou.

« Est ce que je rêve..? » marmonna Reita dans un souffle.

Ruki secoua doucement la tête, et ce décida à poser ses lèvres sur celles du blond. Ils s'embrassèrent timidement, n'osant pas brusquer l'autre. Reita entrouvrit les lèvres et leurs langues se rencontrèrent, dansant dans un rythme effréné. Reita le poussa doucement contre le mur, et passa ses mains sous la chemise du chanteur. Ce dernier le repoussa tendrement, et caressa son visage avec un sourire. Il se mordit les lèvres en regardant celles de son nouveau compagnon.

« Je peine à le croire...

-C'est pourtant vrai. »

Leurs voix n'étaient que chuchotement. Reita effleura de nouveau ses lèvres, et caressa le ventre du chanteur qui frissonna. Ruki lâcha un petit gémissement, et l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Oh, les amoureux ! Vous revenez dedans ? Aoi et Uruha s'embrassent à n'en plus finir, et puis j'ai envie de danser ! » lança Kai en les regardant de loin.

Reita et Ruki se regardèrent en riant, et rejoignirent Kai en se donnant la main.

Il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.


End file.
